


Lie To Me

by NeverEverHardCarry



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverHardCarry/pseuds/NeverEverHardCarry
Summary: The prince and a body guard in training had one secret year together until they were forced apart. Now 10 years  Prince Choi Seung-Hyun is becoming Emperor and he needs a new body guard so they call in the best assassin in all of South Korea.Yoon Min-yeon had started out as a bodyguard, but she was the best at taking people out and so she worked as a royal assassin. Until Park Jun-hui was killed. Now she's back and she has grown up well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has Han Seo Hee in it,, hardly by name and just mentioned

"Promise me something." He said in his deep voice. Min-yeon smiled and lifted her head from his chest.

"Anything." She said smiling at him. She was serious when she said that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth.

"Promise me that when I become Emperor you will still be by my side." He said running his long slender fingers up the bare skin of her back.

She giggled softly, "I promise." She said before swinging her leg over his hip and sitting up. "Promise me you'll never love another woman like you do me." She knew he'd marry someone else; it was how it would have to be.

He ran his hands over her thighs and chuckled, "never princess." He said softly. It was true; in his eyes she was his princess, but he would marry an actual princess and she would dedicate her life to protecting them.

"Good." She looked at her watch and kissed him again before getting up and getting dressed. "My sweet prince, you have your fencing tournament and your father has requested my presence in 15 minutes." She said tucking her shirt in and reapplying her makeup. She brushed her hair and french braided it quickly before she pulled her combat boots on. 

He sighed as he got dressed and kissed her one last time. He left and she smiled softly and played with the ring on her finger.

She made sure her appearance was perfect and made her way to the throne room. She had a feeling that whatever he wanted would hurt a lot.

The last time they saw each other Seung-Hyun was running after the car that held her as it drove down the driveway.


	2. Ten Years Later

Yoon Min-yeon sighed as she traced the tattoo under her left breast that was three simple initials. They were her own personal guardian, she would never show a soul them. After all no one had touched her like the owner of the initials had and so no one knew about it. 

She pulled on the black leather jacket, she french braided her dark brown hair before walking out of her little apartment.

She grabbed her duffle bag from the ground and swung herself onto her black 2018 Hyosung GV650 motorcycle. She was off to the palace.

The head of security was murdered and so the prince's advisor called her in to become his personal bodyguard. Not that it would be hard for her. She just never expected that he had moved on happily.

Min pulled into the courtyard and got off her bike carrying the duffle bag that held all her clothes in it. She was met by the advisor who handed her a phone and tablet and led her towards where the prince was.

"Prince Seung-Hyun's corination is in 4 months." He said and Min nodded. "His wedding is tomorrow." 

"He's getting married?" She asked as they walked her boots being silent on the marble floors. She wasn't surprised she knew he would be. She just thought they'd have more time.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" The man asked raising an eyebrow. "Because if there is..."

"No. There's no problem." She said as the man knocked on the door and pushed it open. They both froze as a brunette looked up from the prince's lap. She scoffed as he tapped her thigh.

"We'll come back later." he said and turned to push Min out when the prince spoke.

"No need." He said and stood straightening his tie. "Who is this?"

She tried not to show her disappointment. "I'm Yoon Min-yeon." She said and bowed.

"I'm Han Seo Hee." The brunette said as she wrapped a slender arm around Seung-Hyun's waist.

Min straightened up, "pleasure to meet you ma'am." She said speaking softly.

"Jin show Seo out please." The prince spoke and the girl let out a while. 

"Jagiya. I think I should stay." She said pouting. "After all she's guarding me too."

"I will let you get to know her later. Right now I need to speak to her." He said firmly and the man named Jin took her arm and led her out.

Min watched before opening the tablet, "you have to leave for dinner with Emperor Kwon, Prince Lee, Prince Kang, and Prince Dong in 20 minutes." She said and he nodded.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yes sir. I was the best in my bodyguard training and then I became the best in my assassin training too." She said softly. She watched him searching for the boy she loved or at least any recognition of her.

He nodded, "good. I expect you to blend in. The body guards of the Emporer and princes' are all women as well there is a dress being delivered to your room." He said and pulled on a navy blue blazer over his white shirt. 

"Yes sir." She said bowing. Her chest ached when she realized he didn't recall her.

"Also. Please wear heels and wear your hair down." He said before turning towards her. 

She nodded again and he waved her out. She clenched her jaw and left. She stalked to her room and she found the heels and dress on her bed.

It was 5 minutes later when they met downstairs. She was wearing a navy blue, midcalf, v-neck dress. Her brown hair hung in loose waves just past her shoulders. She paired the dress with a pair of black ankle boots feeling more control with them. "Ready your highness?" She asked and he turned and walked out with Han Seo Hee on his arm.

Min followed scanning their surroundings for trouble and when she found none she opened the car door and held it for them.

Seo climbed in and the prince followed. Min climbed up front with the chauffeur and they were off.

"He's not a bad man Miss Min." He said and she nodded.

"I know. Probably better than most." She said and looked at the tablet. "How long has he known Princess Seo?"

"Since they were little. Their parents arranged their marriage, but he's happier than I've seen him since he was 16." The chauffer said and Min let the conversation drop.

When they got there the chauffeur opened her door then the princes'. She smoothed her skirt and looked around. The prince and princess walked in first before Min followed.

Seung grabbed her arm and whispered, "walk to the table by the mirrors. The one with four other women in dresses matching our suits."

Min gave a curt nod before making her way to the table the women standing and greeting her as if they were friends.

"Hyo-Rin. How is your boyfriend doing?" The only American woman asked in fluent Korean.

"He's great. He's being promoted at his job soon." A beautiful woman said from beside Min. She was wearing a light pink dress and Min looked in the mirror spotting the prince with a light pink blazer;Prince Dong. "What about yours, Sharon?"

"He's very stressed right now. He was just promoted and so he's really looking forward to the party tomorrow." A brunette haired woman wearing a red dress said and smiled. Min looked at the mirror again and found them man wearing a red blazer. Emperor Kwon was the only one who had red pants on too. "Ha-Na?"

"He's still having fun. He's not being looked at for promotion yet." She said turning to Min. She was wearing a deep green dress matching Prince Kang.

"Ah. Mines being promoted in a matter of months so he's really stressing about that." She said easily  
catching onto the game. She licked her lips memorizing their names.

"We understand, Min-yeon." Hyo said and the woman smiled.

"Wait. Are you the one that he dated when he was 16 that was sent away by his father?" The fourth girl asked and Min nodded slowly.

"Jae-Mi you can be so rude." Hyo scolded the woman wearing white gently. Min looked in the mirror and found the man with the white blazer. He must be Prince Lee.

"What? She's a legend in her field." Jae said and shrugged as their food arrived.

Min thanked the waiter and watched through the mirror for any signs of trouble. "Hyo-unnie. Who is that with Prince Dong?" She asked softly.

"Ah Princess Rosé." She said smiling. "She the Korean princess Diane." Hyo said looking into the mirror. "She's really sweet and everyone loves her."

She nodded and sighed softly, "what about Princess Seo? What's she like?" She hadn't meant to ask, but she was curious.

Jae-Mi laughed softly and shook her head, "she's...difficult to say the least."

"Poor Seungcheol. He gets the brunt of her torment, but his advisor, Jinyoung, is berated a lot." Hyo-Rin said.

Min-Yeon took a bite of her food, "do the princesses have their own guards?" 

Ha-Na nodded, "yes. The table on the other side of the room with the men." She whispered and they let conversation drop.

Their charges were laughing and cutting up with drinks. As if they weren't the royals of Korea, the longer they stayed the more Min and the others became on guard.

Min stood and walked to the table bowing in a 90° angle. "Sir. May I suggest moving back to the palace? It's approaching midnight."

Seo gasped loudly, "midnight!" She shrieked. "Seung-Hyun we need to go. Our wedding starts in 8 hours." 

He sighed and stood, "fine." He bowed to the men, "please excuse me. You're more than welcome at the palace." With that he took Seo's hand and left.

Min bowed to them again before following them out. The Chauffeur opened the prince and princess' door first before Min's. She waited until the couple was in the car before she climbed in. 

"What's your name?" She asked the Chauffeur as they drove back to the palace.

"I'm Jooheon." He said smiling at her, "my father was the Chauffeur before me. I took over when he died." He said

Min gasped softly, "you're the boy that held me as I sobbed that night." She hardly ever spoke of that night.

He nodded slowly, "yes. My father regretted that night until the day he died." He said and squeezed her hand before he got out and opened the doors again.

The prince and princess walked in leaving Min to follow once again. 

"Jinyoung. Brief Miss Yoon on her job for tomorrow." The prince said and continued on his way up the stairs.

Min listened and then went up to bed. Her final thought was simply, 'im watching him get married tomorrow.'


	3. The End Of The Past

Min stood along the wall with the other guards. Today was harder than she thought it'd be. She was deeply sad to watch him stand up there and promise to love Seo Hee for the rest of his life.

She scanned the crowd; this being a wedding reception of the western sense the crowd was up dancing and so it was getting harder to keep track of the prince.

She bowed as the advisors to each prince and the advisor of the emperor of the Gwangju province walked up 

"You will be paired up with the Princesses' guards to join celebrating. Stay close to your charge." They said and the girls bowed.

She watched a guy grab each of the girls' hands and sighed. 

A man bowed to her, "shall we dance?" She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you, but I'm going to stand here." She politely declined and he laughed.

"I'm here to help you guard the Prince and Princess." He said and pulled her to the dance floor.

She licked her lips as everyone started moving to the beat. They had flown in a well known DJ from the states. Steve something.

Her and the guy moved closer to the prince. "I'm Yugyeom."

"Min-Yeon." She said and pulled him closer. She caught on to the lyrics and was singing along.

She kept her eye on the prince, but she was enjoying herself. The dance floor was cleared and a song came on.

It was the song Seung and Min had danced to a thousands times. That was the final straw she excused herself and walked out.

She took a deep breath and sighed; she could smell the perfume before she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sharon asked gently and Min shook her head.

"No, but I need to check on the perimeter." She said trying to shake off the sinking feeling.

"Go ahead, take your time. We have them covered." She said squeezing her shoulder before walking in.

Min smiled and grabbed her walkie talkie, "this is Min-Yeon. How is everything out there?"

One by one the guards checked in that everything was clear and she went back in making sure to plug in the com unit.

She hummed softly as she walked around keeping her eyes on the table that held the royals. Their guards were standing behind their charges and so she took up the spot behind hers. They stood like that for at least 5 hours, luckily their training consisted of knowing how to stand for long periods of time.

Around 11 the royals retired to the palace with their guards. Seung and Seo went to their bedroom while the rest went to the lounge.

Min watched as Hyo-Rin sat down on Taeyang's lap and Rosé sat on Felix's. She must have looked confused because Sharon smiled.

"We're really with the charges." She explained. "The princesses are dating their bodyguards and we're dating the princes'."

Emperor Kwon cleared his throat, "except Sharon here. She's with me."

Min nodded slowly and walked to the bar pouring a drink and downed it. "That's fair."

"Ha-Na told us that you're the one that hyung used to date when he was 16." Prince Kang said his hand resting on Ha-Na's leg.

Min laughed bitterly, "if you don't mind your highness. I'd rather not take a trip down memory lane any further than I have already."

"What's wrong?" Princess Jisoo asked softly.

Min shook her head still not facing them, "I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in my apartment taking out threats to the prince. From a distance."

She let her hair down and sighed. She faced them with a smile, "Enough about me. What about you guys?"

She said and took the arm chair; she just didn't want to think about the fact that he was up there consummating his marriage and that she was just his bodyguard to him.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sharon asked looking at her.

"How'd you come to be here?" She asked softly and threw her legs over the arm as Yugyeom and Jooheon walked in.

"Well my daughter was talking to Jiyong and she got sick so I took over messaging him and we eventually fell in love." She said smiling.

"What about you Princess Kim?" She said turning to Jennie.

"Arranged marriage, but when I met Kai I fell in love with him." She said tugging on the guy's silver hair.

She smiled as she listened to their stories Jooheon and Yugyeom sitting in front of her chair.

She lifted her head as she heard something instantly allert; she frowned as she listened carefully. When it came again she realized it was a high pitched moan and made a 'wtf' face.

"That's so fake." Lisa sighed heavily before turning on music.

"There's only one person in this room that can say if she has to fake it." Prince Lee said and they looked at her.

"She may have to. Things change over time." Was all Min-Yeon said. "Is there rules against employees fraternizing?"

The emperor in the room shook his head. "No. We encourage it so we don't lose good people."

She nodded and took another drink before handing it to Jooheon. She pushed herself up and slid over the arm, "will you be needing anything else?"

They shook their heads and Min offered her hand to Jooheon. "Do you want to?"

He took it and sat bottle on the table before pulling her out.

She woke up with a groan the next morning and eventually made her way downstairs to be greeted by the prince. 

She jumped before bowing. She needed coffee, but it would have to wait. "Good morning sir." She said softly.

He nodded, "good morning." He said and poured himself a cup of coffee as Emperor Kwon walked in wearing a red and black striped robe and the matching pants; the robe hanging open.

He had two Xs above his belly button and his pants did little to hide the fact that he was well endowed. Min bowed to him and he nodded.

She made her way towards the door to the servants kitchen and the Emporer cleared his throat, "Min-ah join me for a cup."

The prince stared at him and went to say something but the smaller man turned to him, "hyung. While you're older I have a higher standing. I'm asking her to join me. Someone has to show them they care."

"My father never did." He said simply.

"And your father was an asshole." The emperor said and grabbed two cups pouring one for Mi-Yeon. He handed it to her and she bowed.

"Thank you sir." She said before taking a drink. Over the years she had began preferring her coffee black.

She licked her lips as Princess Seo walked in wearing one of Seung's shirts. She wrapped her arms around Seung and smiled. "Last night was amazing baby."

Min forced a smile after she downed her coffee, "Emperor Kwon. Is that all you required?" She asked politely and walked out when he nodded.

She sighed softly and walked back to her room. It was her old room too that's what made her laugh. She walked in and smiled when she saw Jooheon still asleep on her bed.

She smiled and laid beside him, "Joohoney." She said softly as she pushed his hair off his face.

He groaned softly and swallowed a few times.

"Morning sleepy." She teased and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Day off?" He asked and she giggled before he laid his head on her chest.

"I don't know if we do or not." She said softly as there was a knock.

"Who is it?" She called and patted Jooheon's arm. She stood and walked to the door. She cracked it and it was Jinyoung. "Yes sir?"

"You all have the day off. The palace is secure so they won't need you." He said and turned leaving.

She smiled and shut the door jogging back to the bed and laying down.

He pulled her too him resuming the way they were just laying. "You have his initials." 

She nodded and started playing with his white hair; "I got it when I turned 18." She said softly.

"Do you regret it?" He said looking up at her, "now that you've come back."

She shrugged again, "it's a reminder that he's my past. I think I'm gonna go talk to Yoongi-ssi about a cover up. Wanna go?" She asked and he sat up still shirtless.

She let her eyes trail over his torso, he was muscular, but not in the body builder way. He didn't seem to lighten his skin at all so that made him hotter.

"Sure." He said smiling he pulled his clothes on and stretched. "I need a shower really quick."

"Ok. I'm going to go talk to the emporer's bodyguard." She said and kissed his cheek

 

"Ok. Bye Noona." He said and left her room. She got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black crop t, red vans, and a jean vest.

She walked down and stretched before she knocked on Jinyoung's door.

The man called for her to come in and she walked in before bowing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." 

The prince sighed, "it's fine I need a break." He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well...I have a pet snake in my apartment. I was hoping I could bring her here." She said softly folding her hands together. 

"What kind is she?" The prince asked looking at her.

She looked him in his eyes; part of her was hoping he'd remember her, but she smiled still, "a black boa."

"I don't see why not just make sure she don't get out." He said and she bowed.

"Thank you sir." She said and bowed to Jinyoung before leaving. She had planned to take her bike, but she could ride in Jooheon's car.

She smiled as Jooheon jogged up wearing all black, "can you take me to my apartment after the tattoo?" She asked taking his hand.

He chuckled and nodded, "no problem." He walked out with her. She smiled softly. She wanted nothing more than to get over Seung Hyun, but it's been 10 years since they were together and she was still in love with him.

"Noona?" Jooheon said softly and Min looked up giving him a smile.

"Sorry." She said and got in. She buckled and smiled as Jooheon got in and smiled as he started driving.

They drove in silence, not needing to speak. Things wasn't awkward and so they listened to music.


	4. A new start

She got out and walked into the shop, "Jimin-ssi." She said greating a man with purple hair.

"Min-noona!" He exclaimed and darted around the counter to hug her. 

Min being 26, internationally, meant she was close to being a Noona for everyone.

"Are you here to see Yoongi-hyung?" The boy asked and she nodded.

"I need a cover up." She said softly and Jimin frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly and she nodded again. "Have a seat I'll get hyung." He said and walked through a door way.

She crossed her legs and sighed softly, "that was Jiminie. He's the secretary at Bangtan Ink."

Jooheon nodded, "why'd he ask if you were sure?"

"He was here when I got it." She said softly, "he knows how much the prince meant."

A blonde haired man with several tattoos and a lip ring walked out, "Are you positive? I can hide them in the cover, make them a part of it."

"You have creative license. I trust you. Also this is Lee Jooheon. He's the Chauffeur at the palace and my good friend." She said introducing Jooheon. 

Jooheon bowed smiling gently, "hello." He said

Yoongi bowed back, "go sit in the chair and wait." He walked back into the room as Min pulled off her vest. She sat in the chair before stretching to see if the shirt rose like she had hoped.

She pulled it off and tossed it into the chair in the corner revealing her black sports bra. "Everyone in this shop is married or taken. Relax." She upon said seeing Jooheon's eyes widen.

She leaned back and smiled as Kookie walked in, "Min-noona!" He cheered clapping.

She waved, "Bunny!" She cheered back and another guy with blue hair ran up and hugged her. "Hi Tae."

"Hi Noona." He said kissing her cheek. He saw the hickey and laughed. "I take it you had a fun night."

She nodded laughing and leaned back, "how are you and Kookie?" She asked and the man blushed.

"We both have another boyfriend too. He's the same guy." He said and turned looking at Kookie who had his arms around Jimin.

"Congrats you three. Where's the parentals?" She asked smirking.

"They're getting food. They should be back soon." He said before turning to Jooheon. "Ah you must be the fun night. I'm Kim Taehyung."

"Lee Jooheon." He said shaking his hand.

Tae smiled as the door opemed, "where's world wide beautiful?!" A loud voice called and she raised her hands.

"Worldwide Handsome!!!" She squealed and a broad shouldered man set the drinks in his hands down and hugged her tightly.

"You disappeared on us." He said with a pout. Then shook his head, "what are you doing here and who gave you a hickey?"

"I had work. I'm getting a cover-up. Lee Jooheon." She said pointing to the man on the couch. "With permission oppa." She said and Jin clicked his tongue.

"Good. I heard a rumor." He whispered and everyone started laughing. "Seriously though. You're back at the palace?"

She nodded slowly, "yup. Protecting the prince and his wife." She said before going to the small fridge and pulling out a bottle of soju. She opened it and downed it in one drink.

"Does he recognize you?" Another man asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'm Miss Wang to him." She said tensing up. Jimin jerked his head towards Jooheon.

"Jooheon-nim. Do you know about cars I need your help if you do." Kookie said and Jooheon walked out with him.

Rm frowned and hugged her as the first tear fell. She was enveloped in a circle being hugged by all of them as she sobbed. 

She felt weak as she sobbed in the circle. These guys saw her in her worst. After she was kicked out of the palace she found a place with them.

"Noona. It's ok." Jiminie said. "You need a night out."

"Yeah you'll get to see Diminie." Tae said smiling.

She sniffled and nodded, "I'm sorry guys." She said softly and they laughed

"Don't apologize love. We just want to give you our shoulders when you cry." Rm said and patted her head.

She smiled and pulled away, "ok. I'm good."

She sat back on the chair and leaned it back as Yoongi walked up.

"So. I'm going to free hand draw it on you." He said and she nodded. "Lay back and put your arm over your head.

She did as told and he started drawing on her skin. She closed her eyes and ended falling asleep. It was amazing how she could fall asleep anywhere.

Jooheon came back in and frowned before peaking over the wall. He looked at the one named Jimin, "what's her favorite non-alcoholic drink?"

"Dr. Pepper. It's in the American isle." He said and Jooheon bowed before leaving.

"He seems to really care for Min." Jin said and the others nodded.

"That's good. She needs it after Prince Choi forgot her." Jimin said bitterly. "How could he forget someone he supposedly loved?"

"We don't know what happened after she left the palace." Jin said softly. "You know that the princes' father was an ass."

"Will you stop talking about it? She's tensed up now." Yoongi said before grabbing his head phones and putting them on Min turning on the playlist he had for her.

Yoongi continued the tattoo when she relaxed again he wiped off the rest of the ink inspecting his work. He nodded and took a picture putting it in his portfolio.

Jooheon walked back in with a 6 pack of Dr. Pepper. He made sure she was asleep before looking at the seven guys, "he didn't forget her on purpose. I can't say what happened, but please trust me; I was 14 when the Emporer kicked her out."

Jimin crossed his arms, "then why don't someone remind him who she is?"

"Because it would hurt him Minnie." She said from the chair, "I'm ok. I'll do my job then leave when they find a replacement." 

She stood up and walked to the mirror looking at the tattoo. Yoongi had made tiny tulips on the initials and the rest was flowers on fire. She smiled widely and hugged the man.

"Thank you. I love it." She said smiling softly before pulling her shirt back on. She smiled when she saw the Dr. Pepper in Jooheon's hand.

She skipped to him and kissed his cheek, "thank you." She said before taking a bottle and going to where she put her shirt and vest. She pulled it on and smiled, "how much?" She asked and the boys shook their heads.

"On the house. You know that." Yoongi said before sitting down and eating.

She nodded and offered her hand to Jooheon who took it and walked out with her. "Shall we go back to the palace?"

"I was thinking about introducing you to my friends." He said softly; he squeezed her hand. "If you want." He said softly.

She smiled widely and nodded, "I'd love that." She felt happier than when she arrived at the palace.

"So you've heard our voices before." He said grinning as she looked confused. "I speak French. Oui. It's C'est La Vie." He said and her eyes widened.

"That's your song?!" She asked pushing him and he laughed nodding. "That's so awesome!"

"We're performing it at a club tonight. We do it on our days off." He said and she squealed.

"Can I come with?" She asked as she slid into the passenger seat. 

He shut the door and got in dialing a number. He smirked and stuck the phone to the dash and sped off.

"Joohoney!!" Six guys chimed at the same time causing Min to smile.

"I'm bringing Min with me today. I want you guys to meet her." The white haired man said causing them to let out a cheer. 

She couldn't help but notice that they were full of energy. She leaned into the view of the camera and waved.

"SHE'S GORGEOUS!" one of them exclaimed and smiled widely. "I'm Changkyun, but most people call me IM." The blonde said.

She waved, "nice to meet you."

"We're stopping by her apartment then we'll be heading your way." He said and grinned before hanging up.

"They're excited to meet you. We've been friends for years." He said glancing at Min.

She nodded smiling, "they seem sweet." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He smiled widely showing his dimples, "we're gonna dye my hair." He said as he took her hand.

"Ooo what color?" She asked tugging on his hair. She smirked when he groaned and dropped her hand.

"Don't start something we don't have time for." He said and pulled into her apartment complex.

She got out with a grin and made her way inside. She was gonna have fun tonight.


	5. An Unexpected Face

She laughed as she coated Jooheon's friend's, Hoseok, hair in pink dye. He had broad shoulders and muscles like he lifted a lot of weights.

He was currently telling her of the time Jooheon got so drunk he ended up sleeping on the stairs to the apartment because he forgot no one else was home. She was trying so hard not to laugh at him, but she couldn't help it. Especially when she was told he was crying saying they didn't love him anymore.

"Ok. Ok. Wonho." Jooheon said from the doorway blushing from the story.

"Awe that's he is!" Wonho exclaimed causing Min to laugh more. "Don't worry we still love you."

She smiled at Jooheon who kept pouting. "We're almost done. Then I have to wash my hair out and then Wonho's"

Jooheon nodded and kissed her cheek. "We want to show you the routine that way you can dance with us too."

She nodded and finished his hair before smiling. "Time for me to wash mine out." She smiled and stepped into the shower stripping in there carefully before showering.

She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. Her and Wonho traded places effortlessly she grabbed her bag and walked out and to Jooheon's room.

She smiled as she dried off. She pulled on her black lace bra and panties set before pulling on her black midthigh dress. It had a deep v neckline and the last time she wore it was when she was 16. She was surprised it still fit her amazingly.

She paired it with black booties with gold buckles and gold tassle earrings. She settled a gold chain on her neck and smiled as she put mousse in her hair before letting it curl naturally. She spun around and walked to the living room.

They were immediately let into the club and they greeted the DJ that played the wedding. She was smiling and having fun before the MC introduced Steve Aoki and Monsta X. The guys hopped off the stage and Jooehon helped her off before singing. Wonho following then kihyun and hyungwon. She joined in on the chorus and they did the choreography the lyrics still perfect.

The other patrons were dancing with them and it was great; she had so much fun that she didn't want it to end. She hugged Jooheon when it was over and took her headset off. "I'll be back." She said softly and walked to the bar. She ordered a drink but froze as she saw a well known drug dealer walk up to the bar. 

He said something to the bouncer and he led him upstairs. She frowned when she saw Jinyoung open a door for the dealer and she grabbed her drink walking to Jooheon and them.

"I need you guys to get VIP room 2 please." She said softly. "I'll pay." 

Jooheon smirked and ruffled her hair before wrapping his arms around around her waist.

He took the lead strutting up to the bouncer as the boys followed. "Is there anyway I can get room two?" He held up 1,142,690 won.

The man smirked and took it before leading them upstairs. He held open room two and left them. 

Min walked in and sighed. She sat on the table, "the prince and I used to come to room 1. I sat back while he smoked weed. It wasn't a huge deal for me. Then.." she sighed again. "He overdosed on coke." She said standing.

"After tonight I won't be working at the palace Joohoney." She said and kissed him softly. "I'll see you around." She walked out and knocked on the door to Seung's vip room.

Jinyoung opened the door and she pushed her way in.

She looked at the couch and Seo-Hee was bent over cleaning up a skinny line.

Seung saw Min and stood up, "what are you..."

Min walked over there and hit him as hard as she could. "I almost lost you once to this shit!" She yelled shaking her head, "this is my resignation. I can't... No. I won't work for you when you're hell bent on dying!" She walked out jerking away from Jinyoung's hand.

She walked out of the club calling Jin, "Oppa. Can you come get me? I want to come home." She said trying not to cry.

"Where are you?" The voice said on the other side of the line.

"Jamais Vu." She said and sniffled.

"I'm on my way with Jimin-ssi." He said and hung up. 

She sat down on the curb and rested her head on her knees. She tried her hardest not to remember the last time she was here, but her brain wouldn't let her forget it.

~Flashback 10 years earlier~

The night had been fun up until an hour ago. Now she was watching the love of her life snort coke from the mirrored table. She was worried about him over doing it and so she stayed close her legs draped over his thigh.

"Seung. Maybe that's enough." She said softly and he laughed shaking his head. His thighs were shaking and she could feel the heat from his body.

She pushed herself up and laid a hand on his chest, "baby?" She asked gently his heart was speeding and his breathing was erratic.

"Seung?" She tried again but his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor. She screamed his name before calling 911. She made sure to keep his airway clean as she held his head 

He stayed in a coma for 3 days and she vowed to never let him touch that again

 

~present day~

"Wang Min-Yeon." His voice said from behind her and she stood. "Follow me." He said and she sighed doing what he said.

They stopped in and alley and he tilted his head, "you still look gorgeous." He said and pulled her close.

"Don't." She said pushing him away. "You don't know me. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what you think you know." She shook her head, "I'm done, your highness. I remember everything while you remember nothing. I'm tired of feeling this and you feeling nothing. Let me go." She said as she saw Jin's car.

She walked away and got in, "go." She said before Jimin hugged her.


	6. Summond

"Min-Noona." Jungkook said shaking her gently. "The Empress Regant is waiting in her car for you."

She sighed and sat up she got dressed and walked to the car getting in and bowing as much as possible.

The woman sighed, "Min." She said as the car started driving. "Seung-Hyun came to me last night and asked if he had known you."

Min looked down, "my behavior was inappropriate and I sincerely apologise."

The woman laughed and Min looked at her confused, "my dear. You hit him and yelled at him because you love him. I fault you none."

Min looked down playing with the hem of her shirt. "Ma'am. May I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said nodding as she watched the young woman.

"Why doesn't he remember me? Well us?" She asked her voice breaking on the last word.

The empress regant sighed heavily, "when my husband kicked you out he made your very memory painful for Seung-Hyun." The older woman adjusted to where she was facing Min-Yeon. "He brutally tortured and beat my son until he forgot about you in every way."

Min clenched her fist and licked her lips, "I meant what I said ma'am." She whispered "I can't feel this while watching him look at Seo-Hee as if she's his everything."

"I understand, but you're the best and the threat to him is very real and dangerous." She said and took Min's hand. "Please don't give up on him."

Min sniffled then sighed, "I won't." She couldn't stand the thought of living her life without seeing him in person. "So what do I do?" She asked looking at her.

Momma Choi was like her mom. Min's father died when she was young and she was left in the empress' care instead of being sent back home. She was the only person they had told about their relationship.

"You love him as if he's yours. You protect him as you always have." She said softly. "You find someone who understands and have a relationship with them." 

Min leaned against her as she started crying. It wasn't proper, but the empress didn't care as she hugged her close.

"I wish I could've stopped my husband. There's records of it when you're ready." She said rubbing her back.

Min cried until she didn't have tears left. She cried for herself, the pain Seung went through, she even cried for Jooheon.

When the tears stopped she sat up and wiped her face, "I want to see them."

She nodded and pressed a button, "take us to the palace." The car turned around and headed that way.

"Is there anyway I can get my friends on a list to where I can see them more?" She had truly missed the guys of Bangtan Ink.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll get Jinyoung to add them." She grabbed a bag and did Min-Yeon's make-up. "Let your hair down. You'll look stunning."

She laughed softly and did what she said. She smiled as the car stopped. She got out and opened the door for the empress. She walked into the building with her.

She was met with the prince and princess and so she bowed, "I would like to apologize for my actions last night."

"Just don't do it again." Seo said and pulled the prince away. The empress rolled her eyes and led Min to a private office.

Momma Choi handed her a key ring. The rings had colored tape on them color coding them. "These will allow you to read everything in here. Please do not let the contents of this room leave it." 

Min nodded, "I need a confidante." She bit her lip as the empress watched her before she nodded.

"Ok. One." She said and Min bowed. "But he or she must never say anything to anyone."

"Yes ma'am." She said and watched the empress leave before she called Sharon. "Can the Emporer meet me at the bottom of the stairs please?"

"I will let him know." Sharon said and hung up. Min walked out of the room and locking it. She waited at the bottom of the stairs and bowed when Kwon Jiyong stopped in front of her.

"May I drop honorifics?" She asked and he smiled obviously amused.

"Of course. What can I do for you Minnie?" He asked and she smiled.

"Follow me." She led him to the room unlocking it and walking in. "So. This room contains all of the Emporer's papers and records. Seung doesn't remember our past or me and I have a feeling the reason is in here. I'm allowed one person to talk to and I chose you because you're an active Emporer."

He nodded and took off his jacket sitting down, "let's start looking."

They sat in silence for a while looking through his paper work. There was a lot of political bs and she was getting discouraged when she leaned against a shelf and it swung back. 

She gasped, "Jiyong." She said before walking in. It had a wall off moniters and the other three walls were filled with shelves of tapes. 

"Is this..." He asked grabbing the first tape from the shelf marked A. "Choi Seunghyun. 16. June 13, 2009"

"That's a month after I left." She said and grabbed it. She walked to the moniters and turned one on putting it in. Her stomach was churning as she placed her hand on the desk watching as Seung was drug into the room. 

He was dangerously underweight and her heart broke. She watched attentively as the late Emporer walked in.

Jiyong paused it, "are you sure, Min? This isn't going to be pretty." He asked. She bit her lip before nodding.

"I need to know how bad it is. It's the only way I can move on." she said softly.

He nodded and played it putting the office chair behind her. She watched as the Emporer beat Seung. Her heart breaking more and her anger rising with each hit.

She clenched her hands and sighed. She grabbed the last tape on each shelf and put the B shelf's tape in. 

"This is about the middle." She said and sat down before playing.

She could see scars on his arms and back. She paused it and zoomed in on his arms.

"Are those..." She trailed off. "He tried to kill himself..."

Jiyong knelt down, "Min-Yeon. You know what was done to him. You don't have to watch it." 

She shook her head, "I do." She said softly. She played it and watched.

"Who is Wang Min-Yeon?" The emperor asked and Seung lifted his head. She watched as the angle changed. There was hatred in his eyes as he stared at his father.

"My soulmate." He said. He was on his knees, shirtless, with his hands trapped in shackles hanging from the ceiling.

She teared up and looked at the date on the case, "3 years after I left."

Jiyong rubbed her back with a sigh as he watched the emperor kick his friend and hyung in the head. His head whipping to the side and he could hear Seung spit.

They continued watching the tape before he grabbed the final one, "two years ago. On the day you left."

She put it in and chewed on her lip. It was much the same thing. Seunghyun on his knees shackled without a shirt. He was bleeding from his back and arms, the camera changed to his face and his right eyes was swelled shut and his face puffy.

"Son. Who is Wang Min-Yeon?" He asked and Seung let out a broken sob.

"I don't know. Why are you doing this to me?" He asked as he cried.

"It had to be done son. For that I apologise." The Emporer cleared his throat. "Get him down and clean him up." He said and walked out.

Min could have killed the Emporer herself. It would have made his life easier.

She laid her head on her arms and cried for him. He would never remember what they had or how he got the scars.

She took a deep breath after a few moments and sat up. "Thank you Sir." She slipped easily into her bodyguard role. She took another deep breath.

He nodded, "you're welcome Minnie." He said and left. She locked everything up and licked her lips walking to the Empress regant's room. She gave her the keys back and bowed.

She grabbed her phone and texted Jooheon. "Hey. When you come back tomorrow will you bring my snake?" She asked before going to the garden.

She dialed a number and waited, "Māmā?" She asked when the line stopped ringing.

"Ah Mèimei." Replied her big brother's voice. "How's Korea?" He asked in Chinese and she smiled.

She was happy to hear Chinese after years of hearing Korean. "I'm back at the palace. I'm protecting him and his wife." She said in Chinese and her brother sighed.

"Does he remember you?" He asked and she sat down sniffling.

"No." She let out a small sob, "I want to come home, Dà gēgē." She said trying to hide her tears from him.

"Ah Mǐn yán" He said gently. The sound of a door shut and he sighed. "What can I do?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. I just miss you Jia-Er." She said sniffling. Her going 20 years without being hugged by her older brother and Mom was hard for her.

"Could the Empress Regant arrange for us to come visit you?" He asked softly. 

"I can ask. I can't leave his highness right now." She said looking down. "The previous bodyguard was murdered so everyone is still on edge."

"I'll see if there's something we can do on our end." He said nodding, "what about romantically? Anything new there?"

"I met a wonderful guy named Lee Jooheon. He's 24 and sweet." She said and smiled. "I'll try to get you down here. I love you."

"I love you too, Mèimei. I'll call when Māmā gets up." He said and they said their goodbyes and she wiped her face walking in.

She bumped into a plain looking man's back on the way up the stairs to the princes' wing. He stumbled sending a gun flying. 

She wrapped her arm around his throat and pulled him back slamming herself down to the ground taking him with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled up on her arm cutting off his airway.

He clawed at her arm letting out a choked noise before bringing his elbow back to connect with her ribs the shock making her let go. He took it as his opportunity and threw her down the stairs expecting her hold on him to fail, but she managed to wrap her legs around his head at the last second taking him with her. 

Her head bounced off the floor stunning her a bit before she stood and ran after him.

She managed to tackle him and slam his head against the floor several times saying Go To Sleep each time.

Once his body went limp she grabbed the walkie talkie cross the landing, "Alpha Team to the main staircase. Bravo check the princes'. Charlie check on Emporer Kwon and Empress Regant."

She rolled the guy over keeping her boot on his back keeping him pinned to the ground just in case he woke up. She didn't recognize him so she knew it wasn't one of their guys turned bad. When the team showed up she walked to Jinyoung's office. She was going to need to see everybody's credentials.


	7. Forming A Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a shower scene with Jooheon and Min

"You can't fire all these people!" Seo yelled throwing her hands up.

Min raised an eyebrow deciding to address the Prince, "Sir. I am the head of security correct?"

He nodded, "however these people have families."

"So do I. So does over half of Korea." She sighed. "Sir with due respect these people have no background beyond coming to work here. I have spent the last 10 weeks searching." 

"Son. I trust Miss Wang. If she has reason to think they pose a threat then I will fire them." Empress Choi said.

"And what about the kids that will go hungry." He said. "Not to mention the amount of protection we'll loose."

"It's 14 people. I can be training replacements while they stay on. I'm just saying..." 

"Enough Miss Wang." He said holding up a hand. "I will entertain your whim because of you catching every threat so far." He said.

"But baby." Seo said pouting.

"Princess Choi you have a corination fitting in the boutique." Jinyoung said and she huffed stomping out.

"Miss Wang I suggest you start getting your people in order." Jinyoung said and Min bowed walking out.

She dialed her brothers number smiling to herself. "Jia-Er. How would you and Eomma like to move here and you become a guard for the Prince."

He laughed, "wait you're serious?"

"Yeah. We're loosing 14 people. I have you and 13 more." She said chewing on her lip. 

"Ok. I'll do it." He said smiling. "Um...you should know that Mom doesn't know Korean."

"Start working with her. I'll call you back with more details." She said hanging up.

She smiled and called Jooheon. "Meet me in my room." She said running up to her room only to be met by the Empress. "Ma'am." She said bowing.

"You seem to already have some plans." She said watching Min.

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to talk to you about getting my mother and brother work Visas for now. She can be your maid and he can help guard..."

"I was going to suggest the same thing myself. Also. I will be converting the guest wing to the barracks for everyone. We'll keep the family on that side too." She said nodding.

"Can I keep this room?" She asked softly and the empress nodded.

"I also put your friends on the list here's their badges just make sure they do not pose a threat."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." She said bowing again. She watched the empress leave before smiling widely.

"What's up?" Jooheon asked out of breath.

She smiled, "call the guys I'll tell you all together." She sat on his lap as he face timed the rest of Monsta X. 

"Joohon..wait. Joohominnie." Wonho said smiling.

"Gather everyone I have news." She said smiling widely.

"GUYS JOOHEON AND MIN HAVE NEWS I THINK THIS IS IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and it sounded like a stampede was running towards him.

She watched as everyone piled on Wonho before laughing, "I need your help. I need you guys to sign on to be bodyguards. I'm getting rid of 14 people and I need you guys." 

"Awesome! Let's do it." Changkyun said smiling.

They all agreed and she smiled thanking them. They hung up and she tapped her chin.

"That's 7. I need 7 more." She sat down on the bed before remembering 5 classmates of hers. "I got them." 

Searching through her phone she found his number and called him, "Choi Min-Ki? This is Wang Min-Yeon." She chuckled. "Are you still in contact with your group of friends?" She paused, "great. Can you meet me at the palace gates? Yes with all of them."

Jooheon ran his hand over her thigh qnd she smiled, "great. See you then." She hung up and kissed him.

He kissed back chuckling, "is that all my love?"

"No. I need 2 more." She said tapping her chin. "I know." She stood and walked out onto the balcony calling the first one.

It took some convincing, but she managed to get them. She stretched letting her back pop before she walked back in.

"Wanna meet the top 5 runner ups in my class?" She asked stretching her hand out to Jooheon who took it and smiled.

She walked down with him and to the gate. She nodded to the guards and they let the 5 in.

"Choi Min-Ki. Kang Dong-Ho. Kim Jong-Hyun. Aron Kwak. Hwang Minhyun." She said each of them bowing. "Better known as. Ren, Baekho, JR, Aron, and Minhyun."

Jooheon's eyes widened slightly, "whoa." He said softly.

"What's this about Min?" Ren asked and she laughed.

"I need to create the best team to protect the Royal family." She said. 

"Who would be in charge?" JR asked watching her.

"I would be followed by my friend Park Jay." She said and Aron nodded.

"I'm in." He said shaking her hand. The others nodded and agreed.

"Great. Do you need to get anything?" She asked and they shook their heads.

"Who's next?" He asked before he saw his friends.

She laughed and waved them past the guards, "hand Yugyeom and Kunpimook your bags. They have to check them." She said and the guys did as told before hugging her.

"You guys will never survive training." Jooheon said sighing.

She texted Seokjin and laughed softly 'Oppa. Can you and the guys come to the palace. Leave anything that could be used as a weapon at home.' 

She looked up as a black SUV pulled up to the gate, "Jooheon. Wait here." She said before walking out of the gate and to the driver window.

She looked at the ID then climbed onto the step of the SUV as it drove forward. It stopped just inside and the doors opened.

Everyone's attention was on the SUV as they waited with baited breath.

A man got out he was muscular and he bowed to Min who returned it. He was wearing a black tank top and black shades. He had tattoos on his right arm,both hands, and chest making him look like a gangster.

A woman was next she was about average height, but she had a slim slash athletic build and she bowed to Min.

"Thank you for coming. I know that this isn't what you two wanted to..." She was stopped by the woman.

"Min. I'm glad to be here. I'll gladly help." She said. There was something about the way she carried herself that instantly commanded everyone's respect.

"Thank you Seon-Hwa." She said bowing.

"Besides. What kind of person would I be if I let my wife down?" The man said taking off his glasses and winking at Min.

"That was forever ago Jay. We were children." She said laughing.

Jooheon cleared his throat feeling slightly jealous. Min chuckled and introduced everybody. "There's one more, but he's going to take some time."

"So... we're the only girls?" Seon-Hwa asked tilting her head.

"Yup." She heard a whistle and grinned. "Give me a sec." She ran to the gates and hugged Jin tightly.

"Who's he?" Wonho asked softly.

"Kim Seokjin. Long story short. They are her family." Jooheon said softly. He watched her hand them their badges and hug them again and they left. She walked back and sighed 

"Everyone ready to meet our bosses?" She asked and led them inside.

Jinyoung, the prince, his wife, and The Empress Regant were waiting in the foyer.

"Your highnesses. These are 13 of the replacements." She said and the thirteen people behind her bowed in unison.

"You're missing one Wang." Jinyoung said.

She shook her head, "no sir. I'm not." She said before continuing, "The Empress Regant has graciously agreed to allow my mother and brother to work in the palace. My mother as her maid and my brother on the team."

She looked at the Prince who had his impressed look.

"Introduce everyone." He said and she beamed.

"Ren, Baekho, Aron, JR, Minhyun, IM, Shownu, Wonho, Hyungwon, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jay, and Seon-Hwa." She said each of them bowing. She also explained how she knew everyone and the empress grinned.

"Very well Min-Yeon. Please show them to their quarters. You are in charge of making sure they're comfortable." Seunghyun said and everyone bowed as they left.

"So...is it always this formal?" IM asked and Jooheon nodded.

"The only time we can act our age is when we get a break." Min added and laughed. "You 6 and my brother are the only ones who does not have training."

"May I suggest something?" Jay asked and she nodded. "You're going to be busy tailing the prince correct?" He asked.

"Most of the time yes." She said softly.

"Ok. So pair us up. One trained with one untrained. Let us focus on the training and you focus on protecting him." He said and she looked around before nodding.

"Ok. I'll Match you guys personality wise. The first few training sessions I want to be there." She said before looking at her watch. "Come on." She led them to their wing.

She watched them divide into rooms before she felt Jooheon's arms around her.

"I still get to stay with you right?" He asked kissing just under her jaw.

"Always my love." She said resting her hand on his arm. 

"We haven't labeled this and I know your heart belongs to the prince." He said pressing another kiss to her shoulder. "But. As long as I have just a little bit of your heart then I'm ok." He said and she turned in his arms. 

"I did love the Prince. Part of me still does, but it's more what could have been." She said softly. "As much as it hurts to say it. He's my past, you're my present and hopefully future." She said kissing him softly.

He kissed back holding her close smiling against her lips, "I plan on being your future." She smiled wider as her phone rang with the face time sound.

She turned and answered, "Māmā." She said smiling even wider. "How are you? I love you so much."

"Min-Yun. I'm ok. I love you too." She said softly. "Who is that man behind you?" She asked 

"Oh. This is my boyfriend Lee Jooheon. He's a Chauffeur for the prince." She said smiling widely. "Māmā the Empress Regant of the Seoul Providence has decided to let you and Jia-Er come here."

Her mom smiled gently, "my Min-Yun." She said as she watched her daughter. "When?"

"As soon as we can book the flight." She said smiling widely.

"Good. Mr. Lee. I can't wait to meet you." She said looking at Jooheon. Min quickly translated for him and the told her mom what he said.

She bid them goodbye and hung up, "I need a shower want to join me?" She asked earning a grin from Jooheon. 

⚠ADULT CONTENT⚠  
His fingers hooked underneath her shirt and drew it up her body, dropping it to the floor the second he got it up and over her head. Her bra went just as quickly and his mouth latched onto her right breast, drawing a needy moan out of her lips.

Jooheon pulled his face back from hers only until she lifted his shirt over his head. Warmth engulfed her as his tongue toyed with her nipple, his hand reaching out and gripping the doorway to the bathroom to feel his way around. 

He set her down on the floor gently, pulling at his belt buckle impatiently as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Thoughts were quickly leaving her as she cupped his cheeks, keeping his lips firmly on her. As he shoved his jeans down his legs, he fumbled to kick them off and pulled back with a groan, “C'mon, get those shorts off, princess.”

She pulled away from him to peel her jeans down her legs along with her panties.

Jooheon was already hard, his cock throbbing between their bodies as he pressed against her and put her lips on his own. He backed her up into the shower, fumbling around for the nozzle to turn the water on.

Warm water soon turned comfortably hot, beating down on their naked forms. She placed a hand on his chest, biting back a moan from the feeling of his hardness trapped against their bodies. “Wash first.”

He looked down at her, pupils blown wide and chest heaving with lust. “Would you like to do the honors?”

She would have rolled her eyes at his conceited tone, but fuck, she wanted to. Grabbing the soap, she lathered her hands up and began running her hands all along his body, working to get all the dirt off as quickly as she could, while still being thorough. 

Only when she reached his hard and thick erection did she slow down, her hands gripping it firmly and stroking him as she looked up at him with a small grin on her face.

“You have no idea how much I have missed your gorgeous face. And those skillful little hands of yours this past month.” he drew her mouth to his, fingers gripping her chin as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth with a moan. She began to jerk him a little faster, the ache between her legs growing with each pump of her hand.

His hand gripped her wrist and she thought he was going to pull her hand away, so she slowed down but it loosened and his lips parted against her mouth, letting out an inaudible moan. 

He leaned down and mumbled huskily, “Feels so good, baby doll. You make me feel so good.” He kissed on her neck lazily as she continued on.

“Joo…” she sighed, enjoying the feel of his hot mouth on the slick skin of her neck.

About another minute or so and he was tightening his grip back on her wrist and whispering her name in a plea. 

She removed her hand from him and he turned her around pressing himself against her backside. “My turn.”

A few seconds later, his soapy hands began to work their way along her body. As they reached her breasts, he cupped them in his hands, squeezing them and pinching her nipples between his fingers.

When his right arm slid down her stomach to play with her clit, she moaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder as his left hand continued their ministrations on her breast. “Oh God, Jooheon…”

He slid a single digit into her incredibly soaked arousal, another one following as he pumped them in and out, drawing another needy moan from deep within her chest.

“Oh God… don’t stop.” she said lowly; trying to keep quiet.

He quickened his pace, his cool, sleek palm rubbing over her clit in the process. “Cum for me.” He purred into her ear, letting his breath tickle her ear.

His cock was pressed up against the crease of her ass, his hips rocking upward slowly to rub against her and it was driving her crazy. 

She wanted him inside her so badly, she could hardly stand it. It had been far too long of a wait.

“Fuck, Jooheon!” she cried out as her pleasure intensified, her orgasm just around the corner. Her hips bucked, moving in sync with his hand.

Moments later her knees nearly gave out as she came, her walls convulsing around his fingers. “That’s it babygirl, there you go…” He whispered into her ear, his voice gentle and soothing as she tensed against him.

She felt his fingers slowly slid out of her and he brought them to her lips, humming as she allowed him to slip them inside her mouth. She sucked and licked them leisurely, knowing he loved watching her do it.

“You missed me, didn’t you babygirl?”

She released them so she could speak, “You know I did, Joo.”

His hand slid around her throat, gripping her jaw firmly with his fingers, “Say it. Please… I need it.” His voice was hoarse, thick with desire.

“I missed you so much, Jooheon.”

“God, missed you so damn much, babygirl. Could hardly sleep while I was on vacation. Wish you had been sleeping there right next to me.”

He turned her around, backing her up against the wall and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him easy access to slip inside of her soaking wet core.

“Jesus… yeah that's it, squeezing me so tight…” He choked out as he began to move, his strong arms around her lower back, holding her close to him.

She kissed him hungrily, her fingers delving into his hair and pulling. 

“Harder.” He grunted out his demand and she happily complied, tightening her hold and pulling a bit more forcefully. 

Jooheon moaned against her lips, thrusting his hips up into her feverishly as the encounter turned into a fiery passion.

She whimpered his name as he pressed a bruising grip into her hips, pulling his lips harder against hers as if someone could rip him from her at any time.

His thrusts soon became erratic and the tension between her legs was close to snapping. “M'so close.” she heard him mutter as he buried his face into her neck.

“Let go for me, Joo.”

“Not without you.” He panted, dropping kisses down her collarbone.

She wasn’t too far behind, waves of pleasure crashing over her with only a few rough thrusts of his hips. 

Only after her walls fluttered around him did he allow himself to cum. His teeth sinking into her shoulder to quiet his moans.

She moaned loudly and tugged on his hair. It had been a month since they had time to be together and physically intimate. She kissed him again as he lowered her onto her feet.   
⚠END⚠

He kept his hands on her hips as he kissed back. He had missed holding her in his arms. He was madly in love with her and he would gladly walk through a thousand fires for her. 

"Jooheon..." She paused running her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you Min Yeon." He said smiling down at her. He brushed her long black hair out of the way before grabbing his soap and washing her body. 

The physical was amazing, but this was his favorite part. The after care. 

She hummed softly letting him clean them up. 

He carried her across the hall to her room and laid her on the bed. He locked the door before plugging in their phones and climbing into bed beside her. 

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She hummed softly and looked at him. 

"I couldn't sleep without you. I had to hold a pillow and it still wasn't the same." She said as he played with her hair. 

"I wanted to come home several times." He said smiling at the feeling of having her in his arms again. 

"I'm your home?" She asked tracing his jaw with her fingers. 

"You are. I've been in love with you since I was 14." He admitted blushing deeply. "I tried to move on, but it never happened."

She sat up and kissed him; trying to show him how much she loved him. "I'm glad you didn't move on." She said softly. 

He hummed softly, "why? "

"Because you're my home too, Jooheon." She said kissing him again. 

He smiled holding her close, "promise me something." He said softly. 

She smiled and lifted her head from his chest, "anything."

"If anything happens to me don't let the person get away with it." She frowned. 

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." She said kissing his chest.

He smiled and played with her hair both of them drifting off.


	8. No Time for Love

Some time in the night they had switched positions and Jooheon had his head on her chest. They both loved the mornings they got to spend together.

Neither one of them talking; the only sound in the room was their soft breathing.

The silence was soon broken by a knock on the door. Both of them looking at each other and playing a silent game of rock paper scissors.

Jooheon stood up pulling on a pair of sweats he kept in her room before walking to the door. He cracked it before bowing.

"Ah Jooheon." The empress said before walking in. "Min your brother and mother will be here in two days. Until then all you have to focus on is training."

"There's an equal number of untrained to trained and so I was thinking about pairing a trained up with an untrained so I can focus on protecting the prince." She said holding the blanket around her.

"Jooheon. Are you comfortable with their relationship?" She asked looking at him 

"Yes ma'am. I understand and so I'm happy to have a piece of her heart." He said nodding.

The empress smiled, "you remind me of the Emporer before he lost his mind." She said smiling gently. "The prince is going to be busy finalizing the important details for his Corination. He will be in Jinyoung's office so get you some breakfast and report there." She said and left.

Min-Yeon was already almost dressed and she sighed heavily. "Sorry Joo." She said and kissed him before running down to the kitchen leaving him standing in her room.


	9. Trouble Begins with R

"Miss Wang. You have to go with the prince to a meeting." Jinyoung said as she was getting ready to leave to get her mother and brother.

"Sir.. I have to pick my family up." She said and sighed, "ok. I'll change." She called Jooheon.

"Hey gorgeous are you almost ready?" He asked and she sighed deeply. "Uh oh." He said.

"I have to attend a meeting with the prince." She said sighing.

"What? That's not right you told them your family was flying in today." Jooheon said.

"I know, but what can I do?" She asked sighing. She listened to him talk about how he hasn't got to see her since the morning after their shower before she snapped. "My life doesn't belong to me Jooheon! It's theirs there is absolutely nothing I can do about it!"

"Got it. Don't worry I'll pick your family up." He snapped back hanging up.

Min-Yeon threw her phone sighing heavily. She changed into a pair of black slacks with a white shirt and black blazer before grabbing everything she'd need.

She walked down bowing to the prince and Jinyoung before walking out ahead of them.

"Will Princess Seo be joining you sir?" She asked and the prince shook his head.

"No. Sit back here with me." He said getting in.

She saw Jooheon in his personal car and frowned when he pulled out. Shaking her head she climbed in and shut the door.

"This is a rehearsal for your part in my corination." He said and she nodded.

"Yes sir." She said quietly. For some reason she fault nauceous. She looked down at her phone and texted Jooheon. 'this isn't going to get any easier when he becomes Emporer Joohoney. I'm trying my best.'

"Everything ok?" The prince asked and she nodded.

"Yes sir. I was wishing my boyfriend a safe trip picking up my mom and brother." She said softly.

"Was that today?" He asked looking at her then Jin. "Why didn't you get one of the others?"

"You said you wanted the best sir." Jinyoung said and the prince sighed heavily.

"It's ok your highness. They understand this is my job." She said trying to reassure him even though she didn't know where her a Jooheon stood.

They pulled up at the church that would hold the corination and there was a shit load of people there.

"You need and your team need to check each of them quickly." Jinyoung said showing her team. 

"The 14 is still on the payroll they're not quite ready." She said, but got out. "JP. SH. Guard the prince." She said already barking out orders. "Yugyeom have we checked all the surrounding buildings?"

"Yes ma'am. They're clear." His voice came over the com unit.

"I want two guards at each entrance to them." She said and some left to guard them.

She looked at the 28 that was left and grabbed the bullhorn. "Thank you for participating in this drill. If you could form 27 lines quickly. Thank you."

She looked at the rest, "ok. Quick. Efficiently." She looked at Ren, "tell me your trained them for weapon searches."

He nodded, "yes ma'am."

She nodded giving a thumbs up to the car when the lines were formed. They began patting them down and JR took bags putting colored stickers on them and getting in a large foot locker.

"No ma'am bags are not allowed." She said shaking her head as she passed the bag back to JR who was doing the stickers that had a number and the matching stamp.

She nodded when it was done, "Ren, Aron, with me." She said jogging back to the car. She got to the door, "final check." She said into the earpieces. She counted and opened the door.

Seon-Hwa was pretending to be the princess and so the 5 people walked with them the prince waving.

She saw the dot before anyone else, "Down!" She yelled pushing them down getting hit in the back the group huddled around the prince and Seon-Hwa with their weapons drawn.

"Ok jinyoung." The prince said standing up. She frowned and pulled off her blazer frowning at the red paint.

"I suggest you use the next two weeks to completely secure the area." He said and got back into the car driving off.

She sighed, "JR hand everyone their bags back. JP I need a security team down here to set up cameras in all the surrounding buildings."

He nodded and pulled out his phone walking off to make a call.

"Seon-Hwa. I need you to go back to the palace with the rest and you're running the training." She looked at the 13 guys that was supposed to have more time. "Guys the next two weeks are going to be hard and I'm sorry. Help me get through this and it'll become easier again." They nodded and piled in to a car and drove off.

"Yugyeom. Bring your team down here we need to figure out where we went wrong. I expect everyone to be walking out of here on the day especially the royal family." She said harshly.

She looked up and saw Bangtan waving. She sighed and walked to them, "guys I love you and I'm happy to see you but I don't have time to visit."

Jimin's face fell, "Noona you promised to go out with us one night."

"I know Jiminie. I promise my next day off is yours." She said hugging him. "Send me a video of Diminie." She said smiling fondly. "I'll call you as soon as I can." She said softly.

She bid them good bye before going back to business.

"Did that feel different to any of you?" Yoongi asked softly.

They nodded, but left all the same. Min was busy going over everything. 

"I want guards on these buildings for the next two weeks. Any sign of trouble let me know. Jay stay here and place the cameras." She said taking a deep breath.

"Alpha. Jay has the lead. Listen to him. Bravo escort the cameras. Charlie guard the buildings. Delta with me." She said walking to the armored van marked D.

She rode in silence keeping in constant contact with jay. She got out when it pulled in, "you two to the prince's corridor. You four." She said pointing, "two at the bottom of the stairs two on each side." 

She heard Jooheon pull in and pointed to six, "servant stair cases. I don't want anyone going anywhere near the prince unless they have IDs cleared by myself or Jinyoung am I clear?" The all said yes ma'am and bowed before going to where she placed them

"You two station yourselves out side of The Empress Regant's room. You three at the front doors. I want everyone searched, every package and parcel. I'm not taking any chances." She said before turning and walking to outside.

She hugged her mom and brother, "I have to check you and your bags I'm sorry." She said patting them down. She checked the suitcases and nodded. 

"What happened to your shirt?" Her mum asked and she smiled.

"Paint ball. I didn't secure the area good enough and I jumped in front of it because I didn't know it was a paintball." She smiled, "we'll have dinner tonight i promise." She said. She looked over at a guard instructing him to take them to their rooms.

She looked at Jooheon, "Joohoney things will get better when they find my replacement." She said softly and he sighed.

"Min. I love you." He said and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged back, "I.."

"Ma'am. The prince is requesting your presence." Someone said over her talkie.

"I have to go. I love you." She said running in. She went to his room. She knocked and he called come in.

She walked in not expecting him to be shirtless, she gasped softly seeing just how bad the scars really were.

"I've decided to not hire anyone else." He said and her heart dropped. The one thing she was counting on.

"Sir with all due respect. I want to have a family and get married." She said and he turned to face her.

"You can. You can have that and still protect us." He said cocking his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

She sighed and bowed her heart slowly breaking. "Goodnight sir."

She texted Joo, 'can we take a walk in the gardens?'

'are you sure you have time for it?'

'please.'

She walked out and Jooheon offered his hand. She took his hand walking with him.

He had a feeling that there was bad news so when they made it to the bench he sat down.

"What is it Min?" He asked softly. The resignation in his voice made her heart ache.

"He's not gonna hire anyone else " she whispered and he sighed. "I told him that I didn't want this. That I wanted more and he said that I could have it and protect him."

Jooheon swallowed thickly, "I can't see that Min." He said after a little bit.

She nodded, "I know." She said looking at the ground.

"Our kids would never see you. Neither would I." He said softly.

"I know." She said still staring at the same spot.

"I don't see you now. It's gonna be worse after his corination." 

"I know." She said nodding. She took a deep breath and leaned over kissing him. "I love you." She said softly.

"I know." He said before walking away. He walked away because he couldn't break her heart by crying in front of her. 

She sniffled the tears falling without warning. She didn't want to loose Jooheon, but this job costs everything. It's why bonds are never formed.

She stood up and screamed into the dark releasing her anger and hurt. It didn't help much so she walked back in and to the training room.

"The rest of Monsta X...Jooheon needs you. Thank you for signing on, but you are needed more by him." She took one look at Shownu who automatically got it. He bowed and walked to her hugging her.

"I'm sorry." He said and led the remain 5 out.

"Seon-Hwa. Call in six." She said before bowing and walking to Jinyoung. "Monsta X is no longer working here." She said bowing. She turned and walked out having every one check in again before getting food for her family and going up there.

"Māmā." She said softly as she set the food down. "How are you?" She asked softly.

Her mom hugged her close. They spent the night catching up; falling asleep around 11.

The next two weeks went quickly; a blur of checks, drills, and training. She made sure her ass was covered on every building and so when the day came she rode in the car with the prince and Princess. Jay and Seon-Hwa were with the Empress. Jooheon was driving their car. As they got to the scene she got out demanding a check in. She listened to them all sound in she sent Kunpimook a text. 'building 4 guard 3 is different.' She sent and did a scan of the crowd before she heard Kunpimook's voice over the radio. "Safe. I'll cover from this spot."

She nodded and moved her 5 classmates to her position. She opened the door Baekhyo blocking the prince from view.

They made it into the church safely the ceremony would be under way in a few minutes. 

She listened as they said clear again. Jooheon stood beside her with his hands crossed in front of him. She didn't say anything despite wanting to.

They maintained their positions. Guards checking in every 15 minutes. She watched them do the rites with Seung before they did it with Seo.

As soon as it was done all hell broke loose. She was elbowed in the side of the head and thrown down the isle she stood up barking orders into the com unit. Seon-Hwa and Min's 5 classmates surrounded the royal couple as the rest rest started fighting each other.

She saw Seo split off and stand in the back watching everything. That's when she remembered the little conversations she over heard between the Princess and her phone.

She caught a foot as it flew to her head breaking the ankle she pulled her gun out and shot him. "Jay! Help get the Emporer and his mom out of here! Seo-hee is responsible." She yelled shooting another guard she fought her way towards Seo-Hee.

"MIN!" She heard a yell and then a gun shot. Her blood froze in her veins as she turned around to see Jooheon fall to the ground.

"Jooheon!" She yelled and ran to him. She ripped some of her shirt to press to the wound. "You don't get to sacrifice yourself for me!" She yelled crying. 

"Ah. Babydoll. It's too late for that." He said gasping slightly. "I love you." He said softly.

She shook her head, "don't you dare." She said watching blood come out of his mouth. "Jooheon." She whimpered and leaned down kissing him softly. "I love you. So much. I'm so sorry."

He reached for his hand and tried to pull off his ring. "Take it." He rasped out. "I was gonna marry you anyway."

She wiped her face, "you can just wait. Hang in there." She watched him slightly shake his head

"I don't want to go." He whimpered, "Min. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for.." she shook her head taking his ring. "I'm sorry."

"I love you 3000 Jooheon." She said and he gasped his head rolling to the side. 

She pulled him closer before letting out a heart breaking scream. She kissed his head again and stood. She grabbed her gun and the gun of a fallen agent and started shooting anyone who tried to stop her as she advanced towards Seo Hee.

She watched Yugyeom grab her and run out towards the cliffside garden. She broke someone's neck and followed. She could hear Jinyoung yelling for the prince and heard him running after her. She turned back and looked at him as she shut the two outside glass doors crying. She saw his eyes widen before she turned chasing after Yugyeom and the bitch.

They were trapped between an angry assassin that had nothing to loose and death. She shot her last bullet as Yugyeom charged her it hitting him in between the eyes.

She threw the gun and ran at Seo-Hee who backed against the rail. "I win! You've lost everything." She said yelling.

Min laughed, "how you're wrong. You don't win." She said and shook her head as she heard the prince calling her name and hitting the glass doors.

She laughed before charging Seo-Hee and tackling her through the wood rail. She punched her all the way down; she knew there was no surviving the fall and so she was going to make sure Seo-Hee died too.

"No!" The prince yelled hitting the door as the first tears fell.

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked running up.

"Min-Yeon...I remembered her."


End file.
